gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 52 - Mutiny on the Soundstage
Episode 52: Mutiny on the Soundstage Premise: Duncan and Beth compete in a pirate movie challenge and must answer trivia questions about the eliminated contestants or endure the elimination challenges. Fun Fact(s): The weirdest place that Geoff and Bridgette made out was in Chris's tanning bed, Trent's phobia caused him to wet his pants in front of everyone, Gwen's lizards' names were Angus and Vampyra, Kaleidoscope thought she was eighty-seven years old and the reincarnation of her own granny, Owen has 139 favorite foods, Justin cried at his Aunt Mimi Cici Didi Laduda's wedding Challenge: Trivia about contestants or endure elimination challenges Winner(s): Tie My Favorite Part: Chef hosting the challenge This is a great episode. There was definitely a lot going on to keep me invested. There was some good tension between Duncan and Beth in the beginning, as when one of them asked for "teamsies", the other rejected the former. It was very interesting to watch. And I really liked the subplot between Chris and Chef. Chris does treat Chef like dirt, but deep down inside, Chris really likes Chef and doesn't want him to leave the show. It really kept me invested and it kept me wondering how Chris and Chef were going to make up from their argument. Them bonding at the end while Duncan and Beth were completing the challenge was really sweet. The episode also had a lot of good jokes. I thought it was really clever to portray Duncan as having the brawns as he manually completed all the brutal elimination challenges and portray Beth as knowing everything about everybody. It's pretty spot on with their personalities and some of their scenes were pretty enjoyable to watch. Duncan's actions made for some really good slapstick and Beth also gave us a lot of fun facts that we didn't know about the contestants. The challenge was also brilliant and I liked the idea of a throwback to challenge to all that happened this past season. The episode also had a lot of jokes. Chef as host was fantastic and I always enjoy it when he hosts an episode for a change. I liked that cut scene with Geoff and Bridgette making out in Chris's tanning bed (You know! For kids!) and the scene when Duncan kisses the animatronic monster and he's like, "Blah! I'd rather kiss Heather again!" I also like that part when Chef was like, "Can I stop with this bro stuff already?" and then when he tells the audience to not touch the clicker. Duncan's Chef impression was pretty great and I laughed hard at Chris's question: What color is Courtney thinking of now? Duncan guesses "blue" when it's actually "burnt sienna". It was also nice seeing Duncan and Beth bond during the obstacle course challenge and being willing to help each other out. I also liked that scene when Duncan and Beth told Chris that he threw like a five-year-old girl. The ending was also pretty shocking when it ended up in a tie and it definitely kept me wondering who was going to win. Overall, a good episode. Category:Blog posts